Wikitubia:Interviews/SnowInHD
This interview was conducted on September 12, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- SnowInHD is a YouTuber with over 8,500 subscribers. ---- Q1: How did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube in 2010. I was talking to my friend who just joined a clan and wanted me to join so I contacted the leader asking what I had to do to join and he said a 1v1 on Rust in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and long story short I got accepted. Later that week I found out by one of the leader that they uploaded a new video on YouTube and I didn't know what YouTube was but once I found out the link I started watching a lot of videos. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * I think out of the billions of videos that where out at the time it was probably one of NigaHiga's videos because he was funny and even back then made funny content but I'm not sure since that has been a very long time. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * I didn't start actually liking too many people and weren't really fans of any YouTubers until I actually found two YouTubers who went by the names "IReapZz" and "zzirGrizz". The reason I really liked them was because I was really interested in Call of Duty games and I enjoyed watching the montages that they released since I was a big Call of Duty fan at the time. Q4: Who influence you to make YouTube videos? * At the time I started making videos it was because of FaZeClan because of how quick they were growing, how entertaining there content was, and because it was a huge team that were really trying to make something and look where they are now. But if you are talking about my current channel then the reason I stared making video was because of FirstThirtyMinutes because of LSPDFR and Jeff Favignano because LSPDFR. Q5: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * I have liked many YouTubers in the pasted but for years now I have one YouTuber that I have watched ever video and haven't missed any of them and that is FrankieonPCin1080p because of his incredible videos he puts out. Q6: What made you want to make LSPDFR videos? * As a kid I really enjoyed police work and always wanted to become a police and thought that was the coolest job but I got motivation from Jeff and FTM to make LSPDFR videos and noticed that people really liked them and then FirstThirtyMinutes helped me out alot when he invited me to one of his streams and I really am thankful that he picked me to join his stream that day or I wouldn't be where I am now. Q7: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have made? * No, I take time out of my day to make each and every video and if I don't like it or if something is wrong with the video then I get rid of it and don't upload it but I don't think I've ever done that. Q8: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * Definitely has to be my fans. The people that come to my videos everyday and tell me how much they like my videos and tell me they enjoyed it and even the people that come to give me advice. I have had many videos uploaded and try to look at ever comment and I see alot and people tell me all the time that I am there favorite YouTuber and I just get this happy feeling and those are the people that keep me going on YouTuber. Q9: You currently have over 7,400 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * No, I didn't think I would have ever come close to that number. I have gotten to 1,500 subscribers but not even near 7k. This has honestly been a dream and everyday my channel grows and I couldn't be any happier with where I'm at now. Q10: You currently have uploaded 218 videos. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Yes, I actually thought I would have had atleast 500 videos uploaded before I started even getting my channel near where it is now. That many videos is alot and alot of editing but putting up videos for my fan base and getting amazing feedback from then is well worth it. Q11: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I don't have a goal subscriber or video view goal. I am happy where I am now and since I am no where near stopping right now we will just have to see where it takes us and where we end up. Q12: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * My advice would be as easy as anyones. Have fun, stay consistant, and most importantly play games that you want to play. If you don't want to play something but your subscribers want you too then do something temporarily and go back to it because you should bore yourself to make others happy. Q13: What is the future for you and your channel? * I don't plan on quitting anytime soon but since I do have a family of my own so I will be pre uploading all of my videos to make time for my family and work and we will just see where YouTube will bring us. Category:YouTube Interviews